Different
by Bella Reveuse
Summary: what if Elizabeth didn't love Will


Jack, was who Elizabeth waited for after she had been captured. She hoped it would be him who saved her. After all, he had done it before. But when she was rescued it had been Will. Sweet, loving Will. It broke her heart knowing that he loved her, and that she did not feel the same.

She wasn't sure where Jack was, or if he had taken part in planning her rescue. She hoped he had. Just as she was pondering her thoughts the ship was attacked again by Barbosa and his crew. Will had gotten distracted fighting off the other pirates when Elizabeth had been taken again. She was terrified when they threw her into the small cell in the bottom of the ship.

She was terrified, until she realized she wasn't the only one in the room. She heard a noise, it had sounded like a grunt. She turned around and saw Jack Sparrow leaning against the back wall of the cell. " Mr. Sparrow!" she gasped, walking closer to him. " Jack" he corrected. "Oh right, so very sorry." " 'tis alright." He said before standing straight up and taking a step towards her.

Elizabeth stared at Jack eagerly. " What?" He asked when he noticed her staring. " What 'tis it?" " It's you Jack" Elizabeth said softly. " It always has been." "What in the world do you mean?" he asked looking puzzled. " It's not Will I want." She said softly. " It never was, its you, it was always just you."

Jack looked at Elizabeth and saw the spark of lust in her eyes. Now he knew what she meant. She wanted him, wanted to belong to him, stay with him. This thought, not only filled jack with pride, but it also filled him with excitement. He thought about all the things he would do to Elizabeth if she was his. He felt his pants grow tight as he became aroused.

Jack closed the space between himself and Elizabeth, and wrapped his arms around her, drawing her close to him. She looked up at him slowly. " Kiss me Jack." She whispered, and he did. He kissed her with as much eagerness as he could. He dropped one of his hands to her backside and pushed her into him. Forcing her to feel his need and she moaned loudly, clearly needing the same as he did.

Elizabeth ground her body against Jack's causing them both to moan. Moan with want, no, with need. Just then they heard footsteps and they jumped apart. " Time to walk the plank." The crewman said as he unlocked their cell and grabbed them both.

Elizabeth was made to go first. She stood on the edge of the plank trying to figure out what she was going to do. When one of the crew members shouted " This is taking too long!" and stomped on the plank. Causing Elizabeth to fall off and plummet into the water. " You next sparra'" Barbosa said in his thick accent.

Jack walked out onto the plank. " Off to th' island with you again." Barbosa said evilly. " But last time you gave me a pistol with one shot." Jack argued, so Barbosa stated. " You want it? Go get it." And threw the pistol into the water. Jack leapt off the board after it.

When Jack reached the island he was surprised to see Elizabeth sitting on the beach having already started the fire. A few hours passed and they had both drunk too much rum. " Elizabeth," Jack slurred. " I know that you want me." " And?" She said acting as if she didn't really care. " I want you too." Jack said to her. This seemed to snap Elizabeth out of her haze. " You do?" she asked not believeing him at first. " Yes," He said "I do."

Jack stood up and so did Elizabeth. He embraced her almost immediately and locked his lips to hers. Elizabeth did not struggle, she knew what she wanted and that was Captian Jack Sparrow. She knew what she was doing for she had been with two men so far. No one knew she had because that would taint her image. She wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and pushed her tongue past his lips into his mouth.

Jack didn't seem to mind her being so demanding. His hands fluttered to her breasts where he fondled them through her chemise. It was all she had on because Barbosa had made her strip. He soon got tired of it and began to untie the confusing strings at the back. He growled his impatience when he couldn't figure out how to untie them. She laughed and reached around herself to give him a hand.

Once the chemise was gone Jack immediately began kneading her naked breasts. She was glad he was being so quick about it because if he wasn't she might not have been able to handle it. Her hands flew to his shirt unbutonning it and throwing it aside. She slid her hands all along his broad chest. Marveled at the sight of it.

She was getting even more eager and captured Jack's lips with her own once again. This time it was his turn to be forceful. He shoved his tongue into her mouth and she moaned. She needed Jack but she also liked making him want her so bad he couldn't stand it. So her hands went to his trousers. She swiftly undid them and they dropped to the ground. She was surprised but excited when she found out he wore no undergarments.

She gave him no warning before she grabbed his rock hard length and slid her hand up and down it. He moaned loudly and layed his head on her shoulder. She repeated the action once before dropping to her knees and engulfing him completely within her mouth. This caused him to throw his head back and moan even louder than he had previously. Elizabeth was eager to give her Captian all the pleasure he could handle. She continued to slide him in and out of her mouth until he stopped her and said " It will end very shortly if you continue that."

But Elizabeth was deterimined, and she knew of all matters Jack would be fair and pay her back which would give him time to recover. Jack gasped when she took his hard length into her mouth again. She alternated bobbing her head on him, sliding him in and out and running her tongue up and down him until he finally came. He came hard shooting his seed down her throat. She swallowed it all and licked him clean before climbing back up his body.

She looked at Jack with a look full of need and he got the hint. Jack picked up Elizabeth and laid her on his bed. He climbed onto the bed to hover over her. " Lizzy, I have wanted this since we met." "Me too jack" she whispered. Jack bent down and kissed Elizabeth fiercely causing her to moan softly.

She arched her back up towards him and he slid his hands around her. He pressed his lips to her tender naked breast. She moaned loudly and Jack chuckled. He layed Elizabeth down and pressed kisses along her body. All the way down to her womanhood. He inhaled her deeply.

He loved her scent. He couldn't help but want a taste. He liked her u and down causing her to gasp loudly. She kneaded her hands into his hair. He licked her slit again and shoved his tongue into her canal causing her to moan loudly. " Jack!" She gasped, "I cant take it anymore! I need you inside me!" " Alright my lizzy." He said seductively. He slid up her body and place himself in between her legs with his arms on either side of her body. He placed himself at her entrance and she bucked up causing herself to rub against him. " Now." She pleaded.

Jack couldn't take it anymore. He bent down to kiss Elizabeth and shoved into her with a growl. Elizabeth had never felt as much pleasure as she did each time Jack slid into her. He had her on the edge in no time. She came hard screaming his name.

He slammed into her a couple more times " Elizabeth" he moaned softly as he came. They layed there for hours after talking until they finally fell asleep. They had gotten through this adventure and there would be plenty more.

THE END


End file.
